


That shade looks good on you, honey

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Questioning gender norms, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), non-binary Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Warlock lost a bet and needs to dress up as Frank-N-Furter for Halloween. He goes to his nanny for some style advice[Fictober 2020, Day 4]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	That shade looks good on you, honey

**_Prompt 4 Lipstick_ **

“Impeccable taste, my devilish sprog. Over the centuries I have created quite a collection, you will have so much to choose from” Crowley says, conducting Warlock to Aziraphale’s small apartment, which is situated just above his bookshop. 

They look like a fierce captain, by the way they sway around their arms, while Warlock tries to hide behind his long hair, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“Hope you’re not going to give me those from the XIX century, nanny” he murmurs, briefly looking behind him.

Crowley sends him a short glance.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about”

“I’m not” Warlock says, too quickly to be taken seriously. 

Crowley smiles, opening a drawer and taking out a box.

“Here they are. What colour did you need?” They say, showing Warlock a box filled with lipsticks. He has never seen so many of them in one place, besides maybe at the mall.

“Ehm...I don’t know. I lost a bet so I have to get dressed as a character from a musical”

“Uh, which musical?” Aziraphale asks, standing at the door, hands touching in excitement.

Warlock jumps a little, looking behind him scared.

“Rocky Horror Picture Show” he mumbles.

“Bold choice” Crowley says, before looking around in his box.

“I brought Crowley to see it in one of those late-night screenings. I found it quite interesting and funny”

“I saw it because of the bet, I’m thinking of dressing up like him with the doctor coat, so it’s less embarrassing”

“You don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable, my dear” Aziraphale says, but immediately shuts up, as his words are met with two angry stares.

“I didn’t raise him to chicken out of bets!” Crowley exclaims.

At the same time Warlock says: “I’m a man of honour, I have to do it”.

Aziraphale sighs, then sits down on the bed in front of Crowley, who’s taking out of the box various sticks.

“These are the best ones if I remember the colour correctly. I may also have a black corset somewhere if you want”

“I don’t know...it’s gonna be weird…” Warlock mumbles.

He doesn’t know what he is most afraid of, to be honest, of ridiculing himself or of linking it.

“You can try it, see if you are comfortable. It’s just the three of us here, and Aziraphale is not going to go around telling people. If you don’t like it we’ll find a cavil in the bet so you don’t have to do anything you don’t like but still respect it”

Warlock laughs, putting a lock of hair being his ear. Crowley smirks proudly.

“It’s always important to show people you’re more clever than them” Crowley says, pointing a stick of lipstick at Warlock. “Now choose a shade while I get the corset”

Warlock nods, looking down at the lipsticks on the bed and sits down next to them, slowly opening each one and studying the colour. He has never been that interested in fashion or make-up and he doesn’t have the faintest idea why companies feel the need to use so many names for the same colour. An ex-girlfriend of his loved make-up, used to make him watch videos of Youtubers when he’d go to her place. He never understood what they were talking about, too many products with too specific jobs, but they were nice to hear, and he found himself more times than not falling asleep to the sound of their voices and his girlfriend’s, as she tried to explain to him what some of those products did.

“I am very fond of this shade. Reminds me of one used a long time ago by Crowley, we went to the Opera together. They were magnificent, wearing a violet dress matching the colour of this lipstick. I was envied by many men that night” Aziraphale says, looking at the lipstick in Warlock’s hands with a dreamy look.

Warlock has so many questions, about their past adventures, about his nanny’s different styles and how they can be so confident in their appearance in every occasion, no matter where they are or what they are wearing. He wants to ask this and so much more but before he has the time to formulate a question, Crowley returns.

“Here it is! I think it’s the right size too, so there shouldn’t be a problem” they say, then they look at the lipstick in Warlock’s hand, nodding in approval. “I like this shade, but I don’t think it’s the right one for Frank-N-Furter”.

They move their hand over the various sticks on the bed, before taking one.

“This one may be the right one, but I’ll put it on so you can see how it’s done. Now take the shirt off so I help you with the corset” they say, gesturing for Warlock to undress.

“What was the bet about?” Aziraphale asks, looking at Warlock undressing.

“‘s stupid. We were playing beer pong at a mate’s house party. The bet was who won had to choose the other’s Halloween costume for the university party tonight”

“Are you telling me you lost something?” Crowley says indignant, pulling a bit tighter at some of the corset’s laces.

Warlock rolls his eyes, grimacing a bit at his nanny’s gesture.

“I drank too many shots before, I was doomed before I even began playing and too drunk to realise”

“Mmmh...I’ll accept it just because I understand. Drunk me never did smart things”

“And when did you get that drunk? We can sober up in an instant” Aziraphale replies.

“When you’re around humans it’s best not to show them you can sober up, so I never did, which lead me to some interesting situations”

“Like?” Warlock says, voice peaking up in interest.

“No no, I’ll stop you here. Young Warlock doesn’t need to hear your stories, you’ve already deviated him enough” Aziraphale says, earning a synched groan by both Crowley and Warlock.

“Angel, you’re no fun” Crowley exclaims, before patting Warlock’s shoulder. “All set, sprog. Now let’s put on the lipstick”

Warlock turns around, facing Crowley, who goes to the bed to take the stick of lipstick, before returning to stand face to face with Warlock. Their hand gently holds the young man’s chin, slowly raising it a bit.

“Now, putting on lipstick for the first time is quite tricky, but the concept is easy. You just need to follow the line of your lips, like when I made you colour those stupid animal figures when you were little” Crowley says, eyes glued on Warlock’s lips as they applied the lipstick. “The hardest part is the cupid’s bow. Although I never understood why they called it that. Stupid angels, they are everywhere. No offence love” Crowley says, sending Aziraphale a wink.

Aziraphale just huffs, but it’s all for appearance, as Crowley sees the small smile he has on.

Warlock tries to smile, but he is immediately stopped by Crowley’s glare, so he stays put until his nanny gives him the okay to move.

“Ok, look at yourself in the mirror, see if you like my job” Crowley says, pushing him to the mirror near the door.

Warlock walks towards it, hesitantly. He feels weird, a little tight around the waist but not in an uncomfortable way. Strangely enough, the tight corset makes him more aware of his body, in a way he never was.

He stops in front of the mirror, raising his head to look at his reflection. 

He doesn't recognise the person staring at him.

He looks…

"Pretty" his subconscious lets out, whispering.

Crowley gets behind him, looking at him through the reflection.

"I get that you like the look" They say, smirking when they see Warlock blushing a bit.

"You look beautiful, my dear" Aziraphale comments, still seated on the edge of the bed.

"Want to try the full look?" Crowley continues, smiling when Warlock nods.

As Crowley goes in the wardrobe to complete the look, Warlock keeps looking at his reflection.

"What's the matter, dear?" Aziraphale asks, startling him a bit.

"Nothing, just...I look different but in a nice way? I don't know how to explain it…"

"I get it. I know it's not the same for you humans but I too felt different when I try a more feminine style"

Warlock turns around, mouth open comically wide.

"You too?"

"Well when you live so long you get bored of being the same all the time. Change is necessary, as Crowley would say, to 'spice things up'. But with time I've realised I prefer a more masculine presentation"

"But you don't have to choose" Crowley interjects, wiggling a very short pair of shorts. Well, shorts is not the proper word, more like underwear.

"How did you know...that you liked dressing...like this?"

"I tried, I looked fabulous and decided why not?" 

"That's it?" 

"Ah, you humans love to complicate your lives with meaningless worries and doubts. Sometimes liking something is enough of a permission. You don't need to think about it too much. Asking questions is always good, I'm the first promoter, but not if it prevents you from having fun" Crowley says, before pushing him to the bathroom with the shorts.

Warlock goes, returning a minute later.

"Do you have a thick coat, dear? You can't possibly get out like this in this weather" Aziraphale asks, as he takes a look at Warlock's lack of clothes.

"So you'll dress like this?" Crowley asks, smirking.

"Yeah...I think I will" Warlock replies, smiling.

Crowley gets closer, hugging him before rubbing his knuckles on his head.

"Ouch, nanny stop!" He cries, but Aziraphale sees a faint smile on the young man's face.

Reluctantly, Crowley leaves him.

"I need to go now, the party is going to start soon" Warlock says, taking his clothes and putting them in his backpack.

"Have fun, dear!" Aziraphale says, guiding the three of them to the exit.

"Thank you so much, for everything"

"Not a problem" Crowley replies, winking.

"Oh, nanny another thing. Could I come some other time, to talk? About things?" Warlock, then, looks away, hiding behind a lock of hair.

"The door is always open for you, my sprog. Now go and have fun, questions are for later" Crowley pats him on the shoulder.

Warlock then smiles wide and waves them goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't be my fictober without a bit of Good Omens. This year I'll be alternating between writing for Gomens and for The man from UNCLE. It's quite the challenge for me and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing these amazing characters.  
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked, they are always so so appreciated, and I'll see you tomorrow! <3


End file.
